


Diamond Dust

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about giving yourself to someone and them taking what they want before moving on to the next.





	Diamond Dust

Touch my skin,  
Absent any warmth.  
Feel the cold flesh,  
Tingling goosebumps.

Hands upon me,  
Drunken on my body.  
You caress with darkened eyes,  
Having your fill.

Aching, the exit of your touch,  
You flee from my eyes.  
Another has caught yours,  
Yet I'm left cold.

Calling out falls on deaf ears,  
Screaming into the dark.  
Falter, my cries,  
My heart left broken, dies


End file.
